Pygmalion & Galatea modern
by jerukasamanis
Summary: cerita mingyu & jun yang sama seperti pygmalion & galatea versi modern nya. bxb, yaoi, gyujun/minhui/gyuhui.


pair

gyujun

seme : mingyu

uke : jun

bxb

yaoi

.

.

.

korea

 _pygmalion adalah seorang pemuda pembuat patung yang terkenal dikotanya, dia jatuh cinta pada patung ciptaan nya sendiri, dimana patung itu adalah sosok wanita yang dia temui di mimpinya._

 _dia sangat - sangat mencinta patung wanita itu, sampai suatu hari dia datang menyembah dewi aphrodite dan mengharap kan seorang mempelai wanita._

 _aphrodit pun mengabulkan permintaan nya dengan cara menghidupkan sosok patung wanita yang amat di cinta pygmalion, lalu diberi nama galatea._

 _begitulah pygmalion dan galatea saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia"_

.

.

.

"begitulah cerita singkatnya" jelas seorang dosen seni yang menceritakan cerita singkat yang cukup terkenal di zaman yunani kuno, pygmalion dan galatea.

"apa menurut mu itu sungguhan?" tanya seorang pria kepada teman nya yang duduk disamping nya.

"aku tak tau, lagi pula mau itu benar atau tidak aku tak peduli" jawab nya.

pria yang tadi bertanya itu, yang diketahui bernama lee seokmin hanya mengangguk - anggukan kepala nya tanda dia paham kalau teman yang ditanya nya itu tak peduli dengan pertanyaan nya.

sedangkan pria yang berada disebelah seokmin itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan malas secara bersamaan, jujur dia sedang malas sekali untuk masuk kuliah hari ini, bukannya apa tapi dia sungguh lelah hari ini karena semalam bergadang mengerjakan suatu proyek.

ya pria yang bernama lengkap kim mingyu ini sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek yang membuatnya harus bergadang selama tiga hari ini.

proyek lukisan yang akan dipajang dipameran nanti, pameran lukisan yang diadakan oleh jurusan nya itu.

dan selama tiga hari itu dia tak tau harus membuat lukisan apa, membuatnya berpikir semalaman hingga bergadang.

bahkan sampai sekarang pun dia masih belum mendapat kan inspirasi untuk lukisannya.

itu yang membuat nya menjadi tak semangat menjalani hari nya selama tiga hari ini.

"ming, kau masih belum tau ingin melukis apa??" tanya seokmin.

"ya"

"lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk kuliah besok"

"kenapa??"

"habiskan saja waktu besok mu dengan tidur, kau butuh tidur ming, lihat saja lingkaran matamu itu" saran seokmin.

memang benar, lingkaran hitam dimatanya sampai terlihat sebab tak tidur karena memikirkan apa yang harus dia lukis untuk dipamerkan dipameran.

"kau benar aku memang perlu tidur" mingyu menerima saran teman baiknya ini seokmin.

.

.

.

"hah lelah sekali" mingyu langsung menghempaskan badannya dikasur tidur saat sampai dikamar nya.

perlahan mata mingyu mulai tertutup karena rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

didalam tidur nya mingyu tersenyum tanpa sadar, hingga membuat seokmin yang baru saja masuk kekamar mingyu untuk melihat keadaannya langsung mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat senyum mingyu saat tidur.

"apa yang dia mimpikan??" tanya seokmin ntah pada siapa.

"apakah dia bermimpi mesum?" tanya nya lagi ntah pada siapa.

tapi seokmin tak ambil pusing, dia senang jika memang mingyu bisa tidur nyenyak seperti itu.

seokmin pun memilih untuk keluar dari kamar mingyu dan pulang kerumah nya.

.

.

.

besok siang nya mingyu baru terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa tubuhnya jadi sedikit lebih segar dari pada tiga hari yang lalu, dia juga tersenyum mengingat mimpinya.

setelah itu langsung bergegas mandi membersihkan dirinya dan akan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan.

beberapa menit setelah dia selesai mandi, tiba - tiba seokmin datang mengunjunginya.

"hai seok"

"oh kau baru selesai mandi, ini aku bawakan bahan makanan untuk mu, kau belum makan kan dari semalam, masak lah, sekalian masakan untuk ku juga ok" tutur seokmin dan mingyu hanya mengiyakan, toh setidaknya bahan makanan nya tak menggunakan uang nya.

.

.

.

"seok, aku sudah tau apa yang akan kulukis untuk dipamerkan nanti" ucap mingyu, saat ini mereka sedang duduk didepan tv setelah habis makan tadi.

"apa yang akan kau lukis?"

"sesuatu yang indah"

"benda? pemandangan? orang ? atau lainnya?"

"orang"

"wanita?"

"bukan"

"hah? maksud mu pria?"

"iya"

"lalu apanya yang indah?"

"dia pria yang indah, bukan hanya itu, dia cantik meskipun seorang pria, matanya besar, hidung nya mancung, bibir nya merah dan berbentuk hanti, kulit nya putih seputih salju, lalu rambutnya aku yakin pasti lembut jika disentuh" jelas mingyu panjang lebar menggambarkan seperti apa pria yang akan dia lukis nanti.

"benarkah?? adakah pria yang seperti itu?? dimana orang nya? pertemukan aku dengan nya kalau begitu" pinta seokim, dia juga jadi penasaran dengan sosok itu setelah mendengar cerita mingyu barusan.

"aku tak bisa mempertemukan mu dengan nya"

"kenapa?"

"karena dia pria indah yang aku lihat di mimpi ku"

"hah? maksud mu kau bertemu dengan nya di mimpi mu? jadi secara tak langsung kau bilang dia hanya orang dari dunia mimpi bukan kenyataan begitu??"

"iya"

seokmin langsung menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban mingyu, dia pikir sosok itu benar ada nya di dunia nyata ternyata hanya sosok dari mimpi.

"jadi?? kau akan melukisnya??"

"iya"

"terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

satu minggu mingyu habis kan untuk membuat lukisan sosok pria indah yang ditemuinya dialam mimpi.

dan setelah lukisan itu selesai dia pun menghubungi seokmin, untuk memberi tau kalau lukisannya sudah selesai dan siap di pamerkan minggu depan.

"seok datang lah ke apartemen ku, lukisan ku sudah selesai" ucap mingyu dari teleponnya.

"ok ok aku kesana" jawab seokmin dari sambungan telepon.

setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan dari telpon dan mingyu lebih memilih menghentikan sambungan telepon.

setelah selesai mematikan sambungan telepon, mingyu langsung melihat lagi hasil karya lukisannya.

dia memandang lukisan itu dengan sesama dan teliti.

"kenapa kau sangat cantik?" tanya nya pada lukisan itu.

"siapa kau??" tanya nya lagi yang pasti tak akan ada jawaban.

"kau membuat ku jatuh cinta padamu hanya dengan melihatmu"

tangan mingyu terulur untuk menyentuh lukisan ciptaan nya itu.

"jantung ku berdebar hanya dengan melihat mu, padahal kau hanya sebuah lukisan"

mingyu mengelus pipi sosok pria indah di dalam lukisan itu.

"mingyu" tiba - tiba seokmin datang.

"oh hai seok, lihat lah, bagaimana??" mingyu menunjukkan hasil lukisan nya.

seokmin pun melihat lukisan yang dibuat oleh mingyu dan dia terdiam selama beberapa saat, mungkin seokmin juga terpana pada lukisan mingyu.

"mingyu" panggil seokmin setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"hm..."

"apa ini pria yang kau lihat di mimpi mu??"

"iya"

"kau benar, dia indah"

mingyu tersenyum mendengar nya.

.

.

.

ditempat lain

china

"oh ayolah ayah, aku ingin ke korea" bujuk seorang pria bernama wen junhui pada ayahnya.

"memang nya apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" tanya ayah nya.

"minghao bilang fakultas di kampusnya akan mengadakan pameran dan dia ingin aku datang melihat" ayah jun hanya diam mendengarnya.

"ayo lah yah, china dan korea tidak lah jauh, hanya sebulan ok sebulan, kumohon..~~~" jun memohon pada ayahnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kerjaan mu disini?" tanya ayah nya.

"aku akan mengambil cuti"

"baik lah baik lah, kau boleh pergi"

"sungguh??? wah ayah terima kasih~~ aku sayang ayah..." jun langsung memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi ayahnya.

"kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"mungkin besok"

"ya sudah berkemas lah"

"ok"

jun pun langsung bergegas kekamar nya dan mengemaskan barang - barang yang perlu dibawanya untuk ke korea nanti.

setelah selesai berkemas dia pun langsung menelpon minghao untuk memberi tau kalau dia bisa pergi ke korea.

saat sambungan telepon tersambung.

"minghao..."

"oh iya kenapa??"

"aku di ijin kan pergi"

"hah?? sungguh?? wah bagus kalau begitu, kapan kau akan kesini?"

"besok aku sudah akan berangkat"

"baik lah akan ku jemput kau di bandara nanti"

"terima kasih minghao kau memang sahabat ku yang tebaik"

"hahahaha tentu saja"

"ya sudah aku ingin istirahat dulu"

"ok sampai jumpa besok"

"ok bye"

"bye"

sambungan telepon pun terputus dan jun langsung membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur dan memejam kan matanya lalu tidur.

.

.

.

satu minggu kemudian tepat dihari pameran lukisan berlangsung.

korea

"jun kau sudah siap??" tanya minghao saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersiap - siap untuk pergi ke pameran yang di adakan oleh fakultas minghao.

"eh minghao, aku sudah tau dimana fakultas mu dan letak pameran itu di laksanakan, jadi pergi lah dulu aku ingin makan terlebih dahulu, aku lapar"

"terserah kau saja, ya sudah aku duluan"

"hmmmm..."

.

.

.

"mingyu ini tempat lukisan mu diletakkan, cepat pajang disana"

"iya aku tau"

mingyu langsung memajang lukisan buatan nya di sebuah dinding putih bersih yang sangat cocok dengan lukisan indahnya.

"ming, semakin lama ku perhatikan, kenapa pria yang ada di lukisan ini semakain cantik?"

"ya dia memang cantik"

seokmin menoleh kan kepalanya kesamping tepat mingyu berada.

"kau tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang yang ada dilukisan ini kan?" mingyu menoleh kan kepalanya pada seokmin setelah mendengar pertanyaan seokmin.

"kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya bagaimana??"

"ming, dia hanya lukisan"

"aku tau"

setelah itu suasana sunyi tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"lukisan ini, kenapa mirip dengan jun??" tanya minghao pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat sebuah lukisan seorang pria.

"indahkan??" tanya mingyu tiba - tiba datang menghampiri minghao.

"oh hai mingyu"

"hm..."

"kau bilang dia indah?" tanya minghao sambil menunjuk lukisan itu.

"iya"

"kau yang membuat nya??"

"iya"

"kau kenal dengan orang yang ada di lukisan ini?" tanya minghao.

"tidak, tapi aku bertemu dengan nya di mimpi"

"mimpi??"

"iya"

 _'ada apa ini?? apa ini sebuah takdir?' - batin minghao._

.

.

.

"mingyu ayo kita lihat - lihat lukisan yang lain juga" saran seokmin.

"oke"

mereka pun berkeliling - liling pameran dan melihat - lihat hasil karya lukisan yang lain.

"ayo kembali ke lukisan ku"

dan mereka pun kembali kelukisan mingyu berada

saat sampai dilukisan mingyu berada mereka berdua terdiam mematung melihat lukisan itu.

bukan, bukan karena lukisan itu tapi karena seseorang yang berdiri tepat disamping lukisan itu dan memunggungi lukisan itu sehingga membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan mingyu dan seokmin.

sosok pria yang berdiri itu sungguh mirip dengan sosok yang ada di lukisan itu.

"seok, apa aku sekarang sedang bermimpi??"

"ya dan sepertinya aku juga masuk dalam mimpimu"

"permisi" ucap sosok itu.

"seok dia berbicara dengan ku"

"ya aku dengar"

"ehh maaf, boleh aku bertanya?" sosok itu berbicara lagi.

"seok dia benar - benar berbicara padaku"

"iya aku tau"

"hei dengar kan aku" sosok itu kesal.

"e ah ya iya ada apa??"

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"kau bukan mimpi??"

"hah mimpi bagaimana??"

"kau nyata kan??"

"kau aneh"

sedangkan seokmin hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dia sekarang tau kalau pria yang mirip dengan lukisan mingyu itu bukan lah mimpi tapi nyata.

"e maaf sebelumnya, apa yang ingan kau tanyakan?" seokmin langsung berbicara.

"eh ah ya aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa yang membuat lukisan ini?" tanya sosok itu sambil menunjuk lukisan yang mirip dengan nya.

"ah dia yang membuatnya" jawab seokmin menunjuk mingyu.

"kau yang membuat nya?? apa kau kenal dengan ku?? apa kita pernah bertemu?"tanya nya.

"ya pernah"

"dimana?"

"di mimpi"

"hah??"

dan entah setan dari mana mingyu langsung mendekati sosok pria yang mirip dengan lukisannya itu.

mengulurkan tangan nya menyentuh pipi sosok yang lebih nyata itu.

"kau benar - benar nyata, lembut, dan jauh lebih cantik"

sosok itu langsung menepis tangan mingyu.

"aku pria ok"

"JUN" teriakan minghao membuat seokmin, mingyu dan sosok yang mirip dengan lukisan mingyu itu menoleh.

"minghao" sosok itu ternyata yang dipanggil minghao adalah jun.

"kau sudah lihat?" tanya minghao langsung menghampiri jun.

"sudah, kau benar mirip sekali dengan ku"

"oh hai mingyu seokmin, jun ini mingyu yang punya lukisan ini dan itu seokmin temannya"

"ah ya"

"minghao kau kenal dengan nya??" tanya seokmin.

"ya dia sahabat baik ku dari china"

"ming kau percaya takdir??"

"ntah lah"

mingyu melihat jun dari atas sampai bawah setelah itu dia hanya diam melihat jun tanpa melakukan apapun.

 _'mata itu, bibir itu, hidung itu, kulit itu, wajah itu semua nya indah' - batin mingyu._

"junhui" jun mengulurkan tangan nya pada mingyu mengajak berkenalan.

"mingyu" sambut mingyu.

tangan mereka tak terlepas setelah berkenalan, ada getaran yang hangat saat tangan itu saling bertautan, mereka bisa merasakan jantung mereka berdua yang berdetak.

pipi jun memerah saat melihat mingyu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"kau indah" ucap mingyu tulus.

"terima kasih" jun tak tau harus menjawab apa, biasa nya jika ada orang yang bilang dia indah atau pun cantik dia akan marah, tapi ntah kenapa saat mingyu mengatakannya kali ini dia senang bukan main.

"seperti nya kita hanya menggganggu" bisik seokmin pada minghao.

"kau benar lebih baik kita pergi" ajak minghao berbisik juga.

dan setelah itu seokmin dan minghao pun pergi tanpa diketahui mingyu dan jun.

saat tangan mereka terlepas baik mingyu maupun jun hanya diam tanpa bicara.

suasana seperti ini sebenarnya bukan karena tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh mingyu, tapi dibandingkan bicara mingyu lebih memilih memandang wajah sempurna jun dalam diam.

"mingyu" panggil jun.

"iya"

"em...apa yang harus kita lakukan? maksudku kau hanya diam saja dari tadi dan kemana seokmin, minghao juga?"

"ikut aku" pinta mingyu lalu menggenggam tangan jun.

.

.

.

mingyu membawa jun ketaman kampus yang tak jauh dari tempat pameran.

dia lalu menggenggam kedua tangan jun dan menatap mata jun secara langsung.

"katakan padaku, apa kau percaya takdir jun??" tanya mingyu serius.

"iya aku percaya"

"apa kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama?"

"iya"

"lalu apa kau percaya kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan mu?"

"eh??"

"kau percaya??"

"itu..."

"jawab"

"aku..."

"tidak apa jika kau tak percaya" mingyu langsung melepaskan tangan jun dan menunduk kan kepalanya.

jun yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum manis.

"mingyu"

"hm"

"sekarang aku yang ingin bertanya padamu"

"hm"

"mingyu lihat aku"

"hm" mingyu langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"sekarang bagimana dengan mu? apa kau percaya kalau aku juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan mu??"

"eh??"

"jawab"

"kau serius??"

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

mingyu langsung memeluk jun dengan erat tanpa malu, membuat jun kaget tapi kemudian senang disaat bersamaan lalu dia pun membalas pelukan mingyu.

"kau pacar ku sekarang" ucap mingyu dalam pelukannya.

"hei kapan aku bilang mau?"

"pokoknya kau pacarku sekarang" paksa mingyu.

"terserah"

baik mingyu maupun jun sama - sama bahagia tanpa perlu mengucapkannya.

"tapi mingyu, aku hanya sebulan di korea, setelah itu aku akan pulang ke china"

"aku akan membawa mu lagi ke korea kalau begitu"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"aku akan bicara pada ayahmu"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"aku akan bilang kalau aku akan menikahimu dan mengajak mu tinggal dikorea bersama ku"

"hah??"

mingyu akan benar - benar gila jika seperti ini.

"hei aku ingin mencium mu"

"hah kita baru saja bertemu tadi"

"memangnya kenapa? kau kan calon istri ku"

"dasar mesum"

"hahahahah"

 **END**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"kau serius??" tanya seokmin saat mendengar cerita mingyu.

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"tapi kau baru saja bertemu dengan nya dan kau langsung ingin menikahinya"

"aku ingin memilikinya"

"kau gila"

"siapa yang peduli"

"ming, kisah mu jadi mengingatkan ku pada cerita yang profesor kita cerita kan kemarin"

"pygmalion dan galatea itu??"

"iya"

"tapi aku tak menyembah dewi aphrodite"

"mungkin kau keturunan si pygmalion"

"mungkin maksudmu renkarnasi begitu?"

"nah iya itu"

"hah yang benar saja"

"bisa jadikan"

"terserah lah"

 **REAL END**


End file.
